Green Steve
Green Steve is a fan-made urban legend in the 2009 sandbox video game Minecraft, serving as the titular main antagonist of the Creepypasta of the same name. He is a hostile mob that acts significantly differently to other mobs, as he chases down, stalks, and terrorizes players by sending them cryptic messages. He was created by Chicken10. Story The story of Green Steve starts with a player playing on the 1.8 version of Minecraft and entering a desert temple, breaking the blue wool that sat in the middle of the room and jumping down. Upon jumping down the hole, the player landed on the pressure plate that would set off the TNT beneath it, but it didn't go off. Just after hitting the plate, a Steve-like mob coloured completely green jumped down the hole and hit the player, teleporting them to a bedrock room filled with creepers. The player then exited the world in a panic. The day after the incident, the player logged into the world again and spawned in a forest instead of the creeper infested room, noting on how they had started a new world, but still spawned in the same one as last time. The player looked in the chat to see that Green Steve had typed "I am coming", and double-checked to see if they were in multiplayer mode, but they weren't, and wondered about the message whilst wondering through the forest. A few moments after reading the message the player came across a house in the forest that was identical to the one he had built in his last world where Green Steve first showed up in. The house was empty and suddenly Green Steve entered the building, typing "Hi brother" before blowing up the player and causing them to delete the world. The player then emailed one of the game's developers about the entity seen in their game and got a reply, which detailed the developer meeting with another developer who wanted to add the Green Steve mob into the game, to which they refused, but caught him doing it anyway. The story ended with the player commenting on Green Steve's origins possibly explaining that other alleged entities such as Herobrine could have also been added by the same person to spread fear and cause chaos. In Other Media Outside of the original story, Green Steve serves as a major anti-hero turned protagonist of "The Steve Saga", a roleplay series created by YouTuber FavreMySabre. Green Steve appears as not a singular entity, but an entire race of elemental creatures that live alongside other species of Steves. The first Green Steve is discovered by Sabre via being summoned by him, but started as an anti-hero due to his confusion about his surroundings, and eventually more began showing up, turning into major protagonists of the series. The Green Steves were commonly seen as shy, insecure, quiet and passive creatures who meant no harm, but were easily frightened by unknown entities such as players. Personality Green Steve is a simple AI programmed into the game with incredible malicious intent than any other mob. He is ruthless, cruel, deranged, and murderous, going after whoever he can and sending enigmatic messages to them to freak them out before he eventually catches them. Gallery maxresdefaultgreensteve.jpg 3884bc31e889da5f57951530f147ec69.jpg Trivia *It's unknown as to why Green Steve says "Hello Brother" to the author of the original story. *It's entirely possible that multiple Green Steves exist across many games due to being not a sentient entity, but instead a mob encountered in the game. **However, it is commonly accepted that there is only one Green Steve. Category:Amoral Category:Anarchist Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Crackers Category:Elementals Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Creation Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Fighter Category:Harbingers Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Internet Villains Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Murderer Category:One-Man Army Category:Opportunists Category:Paranormal Category:Parody/Homage Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Self-Aware Category:Stalkers Category:Strategic Category:Successful Category:Titular Category:Trickster Category:Twin/Clone Category:Unseen Category:Urban Legends Category:Youtube Movie Villains